The Croissant Mission
by Malaizjan P.J. Shultz
Summary: Iesha West, the daughter of Wally and Artemis West, goes on a midnight run to Paris to get croissants. Wesley Kent, the youngest son of Conner and M'gann Kent, tags along. What could go wrong?


The Croissant Mission

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz & Reina Grayson

**We came up with this funny little fic about Wesley Kent and Iesha West. Enjoy!**

Wesley sat on his back porch with a mother box in hand. The 4 year old was wondering where to go. He loved his family but he craved solitude. He and his dad, Conner Kent, were much alike in that one thing. He felt something in the back of his mind and looked over at the West home.

Iesha was coming out of the back door quietly, in a dress.

_A dress?_ Wesley moved to intercept her.

Her red hair was loose, held back by a clip. And her yellow dress was frilly and pale in the moonlight. And her dress shoes were definitely NOT running gear.

But she looked ready to run.

"Iesha?" Wes whispered from behind her.

Iesha West jumped in fright, then she turned and saw Wesley standing there. "Hi?" she said timidly.

"Where you going?"

"To get croissants. I'm hungry."

Wes chuckled. "From where?"

"Paris."

Wes shook his head. "Dressed like that? Your shoes alone won't make it," he reminded her.

"I know."

Wes then had a bright idea. "We can use my dad's mother box to go to Paris if you want. I always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower."

"Really?!" she squealed slightly.

"Yeah. Why not? But we better go to the beach. So no one can hear the pop."

"Ok!"

Wesley offered his hand, which Iesha took. They walked down to the beach together.

It was just a croissant run. What could go wrong?"

It didn't take long to arrive in Paris. Wes held Iesha's hand as she wanted to run to her favorite bread shop for her croissants. It was dark out, hours ahead of the USA...

Iesha told Wes where to take her and he followed her instructions.

They got there 10 minutes before it closed for the night.

They walked inside and she went straight to the counter."I'd like some croissants please!" Iesha cried.

The aging baker smiled when he saw who it was. "Mademoiselle Iesha! I knew you were coming tonight. How much do you have?" The baker eyed Wes with a warm grin. "Ah, you must be the Wesley. Mademoiselle Iesha speaks of you when she wants my croissants."

Wesley blushed normally.

Iesha smacked down her dad's credit card. "How much can be charged on this?"

The baker laughed. The young girl and her father were his best customers.

Sometime later...

Iesha and Wesley left the bakery with 5 boxes full of warm croissants.

And Wally wasn't going to be able to use his card for a long while...

"So...where do we eat these?" Wesley asked.

Iesha looked around. Her eyes fell on a place.

A rather large place.

"There!" she said happily.

Wesley gaped.

She was pointing to the Eiffel Tower.

Wesley flew behind Iesha as she ran with the boxes to the base of the Eiffel tower, which glowed in the night sky.

Both toddlers sat at one of the legs of the large structure.

Iesha opened the first box and ate 2 croissants.

"Why here, Iesha?" Wes asked as he slowly ate a croissant.

"Mommy and daddy fought meanies here...sounded like they were happy afterward the way mommy tells the story. And you said you wanted to see it."

Wesley smiled. The croissants tasted way better in France. He understood why Iesha always wanted them.

"It's real pretty here," Iesha said.

Wesley looked around. "It is..."

The two ate in silence...for five minutes. Iesha ate all 67 of her croissants.

Wesley only had three, but he watched Iesha as she looked so happy to be in France.

Iesha looked over at the elevator. "It's closed for the night."

"Never stopped me." Wesley stood up and pulled Iesha to her feet. "Trust me?"

Iesha smiled at him.

Wesley used his telekinesis to fly them up to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

He braced her on the railing as he stayed behind her.

Both stared out into the lights of the city.

"Wes...this is...it's nice!" Iesha said; a huge smile on her face.

While Wesley Kent and Iesha West were in Paris, Brian West was quietly entering his house.

Tera was right behind him, being just as quiet.

Both made their way up the steps and to Brian's room, closed the door behind them...

Conner woke up sweating. He was still having the nightmares about the night Martian Manhunter died. He had been there and so was Superman. Neither of them could stop the explosion in time, and it haunted Conner ever since. He got out of bed carefully so M'gann didn't wake up. Conner went to check on his kids.

Conner went to Wesley's room and saw the bed empty.

He checked the bathroom with his xray vision and there was nothing.

He then checked on Luna, who was sleeping peacefully with Virgil Jr. He kept calm. He already gave his blessing to them after Shock and Eclipse were...chasing each other in Watchtower...which resulted in an intense make-out session.

Static was the overreacting parent...But there was still no Wesley.

Now Conner knew that sometimes Wesley went to Kevin's house for a sleepover, and he sometimes went to Iesha's house.

Conner flew out of Wesley's open window and over to the Wests.

Artemis heard a soft knock. She rolled over into Wally and Wally held her closer as she snuggled into him.

The knock was a little harder.

"I...esha...go to bed..."

The knock was even louder.

Wally sat up and yawned loudly. "Iesha, you better be hungry," he warned. He rubbed his eyes.

Wally caught Conner flying outside his window. He threw the quilt over Artemis' body and glared angrily at Conner before going to the window and opening it. "Dude, you better tell me why you were checking Arty out or I'll get Kryptonite," he threatened.

"I wasn't. Is Wesley here?" Conner asked. He saw Wally's glare. "Really. I wasn't!"

Artemis groaned. "Wally, what's wrong?" she said sleepily.

"Wesley is here." Conner answered.

Artemis sat up, one hand with a crossbow in it.

Conner and Wally stared at her.

"Sorry." She put it back under her pillow.

"I'll check!" Wally rushed off and was back in a second. "Neither of them are here. Crap."

"Wait, Conner, don't you always have your mother box with you?" Artemis asked as she noticed that it wasn't clipped to his belt.

"It's missing."

Wally realized where they went. "Paris."

"How would you know that?" Conner asked

"I promised Iesha I would take her next week. Guess she couldn't wait."

Artemis glared at her husband, arms folded.

"Sorry."

"I'll get them," Conner volunteered.

"We all go." Artemis grabbed her crossbow.

"You're really expecting a fight?" Conner questioned

"This is for Iesha."

Wally looked worried.

Back in Paris...

Wesley woke up as the sun rose slowly. He looked down and saw that Iesha ate all of the croissants and was curled up next to him.

He smiled. Then he got worried as they'd been there for too long... Wesley shook Iesha's shoulder.

Iesha swatted his hand away. "No mommy, want more sleep."

"Iesha...we need to get home," Wesley whispered.

"IESHA CLAIRE WEST!" screeched Artemis as she marched toward them.

The little speedster shot up in a heartbeat.

"Wesley KENT!" Conner yelled at his son.

Both looked over at their parents...

Both were afraid of their parents.

Wesley stood up. So did Iesha.

All of the empty croissant boxes fell to the floor of the Eiffel Tower.

All 3 parents stood over their toddlers. Iesha had tears in her eyes and Wesley was scared that his daddy would use his heat vision.

"What were you two doing here?!" Artemis cried.

"Iesha wanted croissants so I went with her," Wesley explained. "And Paris is beautiful at night."

Conner sighed. "Wesley..."

"I didn't want her to be alone in a big city."

"YOU, young man, should have woken us up!" Artemis continued.

Iesha cried.

Wally took his little girl into his arms. "Iesha...you shouldn't have ran here." he told her softly.

"We didn't."

"Wesley used a mother box. He knew I was starving."

Artemis was still mad. "Anything could have happened to you two!"

"But...but...we're ok," Wesley protested.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!"

Iesha vibrated. She was scared of her mom.

Wally tried to stop his daughter but his hands went through her.

Artemis was shocked. "Iesha please stop vibrating."

Wesley rushed over and phase shifted to pull Iesha up out of the floor. He waited for her to calm down before shifting to a solid state again. "It's ok, Ie."

Conner looked at Artemis. He was surprised that his youngest son could do that already.

Wally took both toddlers into his arms. "Ok. New rule:No going to Paris without an adult."

The two looked at each other, then to Wally. "Okay."

"And Iesha..." Artemis walked over to her daughter after dropping the crossbow and pulled her into her arms. "You scare me sometimes. You're learning so fast and I can't keep up. You going to Paris wasn't very smart, no matter the reason."

"I know mommy. I didn't mean to scare you." Iesha then hugged her mother.

Conner took Wesley from Wally. "And you..."

"Sorry dad..."

"You...I'm glad that you look after the other kids. But you need to tell us if the others are going somewhere or doing something they shouldn't."

"Like when Jason swears?"

"Exactly."

Wesley nodded. "I am the oldest after all." He smiled.

"Ok. Let's go home," Wally said.

"Oh, here daddy." Wes said as he held out something.

Conner took the mother box.

Artemis handed Iesha to Conner. "Can you take her home?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to talk to Wally."

"Sure." Conner activated the mother box and took the toddlers back to Bludhaven.

Artemis walked to Wally. She then grabbed his shirt and kissed him hard.

Wally was shocked then kissed his wife just as hard.

Back in Bludhaven...

M'gann was upset at what Wesley had done but she knew that her 2nd son was very wise beyond his few years on Earth.

As his parents made breakfast, Wesley leaned over to Iesha and whispered, "You didn't give your dad back his card."

"I will." she whispered back. "After dinner today."

Wesley shook his head.

Conner smiled. He heard every word.


End file.
